Longing for her Heart
by xXlovablekdXx
Summary: He who is lost, longs for her heart. She who has her heart is looking for a meaning in life. Can one simple flat tire bring these two together, or does there have to be a larger sign?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

Prologue: A Beginning in an End

**xoxoxoxo**

As a woman with raven hair tied in a low ponytail wiped a tear away from below her eye; she turned up the volume on her radio.

_-So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread.-

"H-how could he do this to me," the woman cried as she stared at the road ahead of her. It was raining hard and thunder could be heard through out the background. Kikyou replayed the horrible images over and over again. All she wanted was to go home and cry her eyes out. To drain the memories of today.

_-You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be _

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be.-

"I-I thought he loved me," Kikyou cried once more. An unblissful face came upon her as she thought the love between her and Inuyasha had been one sided all along.

_-You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..  
_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done.-  
_

"H-how could Inu-Yasha betray me like that?" Kikyou's eyes were blurry and she could bearly see the road. She felt an eerie feeling that something was wrong.

_-You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending _

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...-

The young woman saw that she was heading straight for a telephone pole, she hit the breaks as hard as she could, but her attempts were in vain.

SCREEEECH

Kikyou frantically tried to steer the wheel she even tried to hit the breaks a couple of more times, but nothing seemed to work. The car was steering off course and she could do nothing to stop it. The last thing she saw was a white light.

A loud BAM rang throughout the cold dark night as Kikyou's car collided with the telephone pole. She was thrown forward; her seat belt pulled her back. Her head hit the car seat, and the air bag popped out. The pole started to wobble a bit until it fell. The wood of the pole automatically hit her car inches away from the driver's seat. Luckily it hit the passengers side. Kikyou sighed in relief; she might be able to survive through this whole tragedy. But she immediately caught the sight of fire.

When the wires of the pole snapped it created a fire. Everything was happening so fast, this morning she was talking to her fiancée and now she was in her car dying, slowly. She could see her life in front of her. All that she remembered played in her head. The day she met her first love, Inu-Yasha, and the day he betrayed her. She felt pain throughout her body and knew she was dying. She silently vowed, "I will have my revenge, Inu-Yasha."

And then, she died, burning in the flames of hell.

xoxoxoxo

Inuyasha sighed as he heard his phone ringing. Right now, he hated his phone; it had been ringing non-stop.

The man with silver hair and two doggy ears at the top of his head, walked over to the counter.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and husky.

"Mr. Takashi I presume," a voice came from the other line. 

"Yes, may I help you?"

"This is Sergeant Yu calling to inform you that today at 7:22 p.m. your fiancé, Kikyou Shikon, died in a car accident. We were fortunate enough to get her out of the fire before her body turned into ashes. -" Inuyasha's amber eyes turned into slits. The young hanyou didn't need to hear the rest, he violently dropped the phone and shook his head in disbelief. One part of his mind was screaming 'It's a joke! She's really alive!' and the other was screaming 'How could you let her die like that? Now your all alone and no one cares a shit about you!' Inuyasha's posture slumped as he thought about being alone. No one ever cared about him except for Kikyou and the fact she was gone made him want to hide from cruel reality. 

xoxoxoxo

"Kagome Higurashi," said a man in a white coat with a nametag on the left side of his chest. The tag said, 'Dr. Myoga.'

"Yes?" a woman with long raven hair that reached up to her waste answered. She had deep brown eyes that could light up the darkest room.

"We heave some good news and some bad."

"Can you tell me the good news first?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, the good news is that we found a donor for your heart surgery. The bad news is that if the operation doesn't go well you might die or have to find another donor again and you know how hard it is to find a donor. Are you willing to have the open-heart surgery?

"Yes." Kagome let out a breath. She was trembling now and her figure seemed as if it was shaking all the way from her head to her toes.

"Good, there's an 80 chance that you may make it through the surgery without any complications."

"That's great, but…can you please tell me how the donor died?"

"Sorry, miss. But that's strictly confidential. But I could tell you the name of the donor, since she is dead."

"Please, I'd like to know and hopefully get a chance to thank the family for giving me a second chance in life."

"Well it says here the lady's name was Kikyou Midorki, there are no records of the family, but she had a fiancé. His name is unknown for the time being."

"Oh," Kagome stared at the floor feeling guilty for the woman's death.

"You will have to have the heart surgery immediately. When would be the best time for you?"

"Can I have the surgery done tomorrow?"  
"Of course, the sooner the better."

"Thanks," Kagome headed towards the door feeling terrified. She entered her car and started the turned on the ignition, and headed for home where she would face her family.

When Kagome could see her house, she took a deep breath and prepared to tell her family the news. Just a month ago she found out that she had a weak heart and if she didn't find a donor she would have a high chance of dying, and today, she found out that she might live if the surgery went well. She didn't want to be disappointed if something went wrong, so she decided not to have a high expectation. She got out of her car, pulled out her house keys and entered her home.

"Mom, Dad, Souta, Miroku, Gramps, I'm home!" Kagome yelled while shutting the door.

"Honey, what did the doctor say?" her mom said once she entered the room.

"H-he said they found a donor for the heart, but they're not sure if the surgery will go well. Oh, mom, I'm so scared. What am I gonna do?"

"Shh, Kagome don't worry you'll be fine. Will be there with you every step of the way."

"Thanks, Mama." Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep in her mother's arms. Just then Kagome's father came in.

"What did the doctor say," Mr. Higurashi gave his wife a worried look.

"They found a donor, but there's a chance something might go wrong."

"Poor Kagome, she's been through so much. I just wish it were me instead of her."

"I know she'll be fine."

"I hope you right." Mr. Higurashi gave his wife a worried look.

Surgery In Progress 

"Dr. Myoga, everything seems to be going right," the nurse next to Dr. Myoga stated.

"Good, now all we have to do is stitch her back up and the surgery will be a success," Dr. Myoga replied.

He took the needle that the nurse handed him and sewed up the wound. He looked over at the monitor checking to see if the heart beat was at ethical speed, and it was. The nurse brought Kagome back to her room while Dr. Myoga gave her friends and family the good news. When he entered the waiting room he saw six people (Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi, Souta, Gramps, Sango, and Miroku) waiting patiently to see if their beloved Kagome was all right.

"Are you the family of Kagome Higurashi?" Dr. Myoga asked.

"Yes, we are." Mr. Higurashi answered.

"I'm Dr. Myoga, and I'm glad to inform you that the surgery went according to plan. She will able to leave in 4 days."

"Oh thank heavens." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"May we see her?" Sango asked. Sango had long brownish-blackish hair that was tied up in a high ponytail.

"I don't see why not." The doctor replied.

"Were may we find her?" a Miroku asked. He had black hair that was tied in a low ponytail, and a red handprint on his cheek.

"Room 116." The doctor answered.

"Thank you," Mrs. Higurashi answered. They headed to her room and surprisingly found her awake reading a magazine.

"Kagome! Thank God your okay. How do you feel?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"My chest hurts, but other than that I feel fantastic," Kagome said trying to reassure her family.

"When did you wake up?" Sango asked her best friend.

"Just a minute ago." Kagome put the magazine she was reading away.

"The doctor told us that you were getting out in 4 days." Mr. Higurashi said to his daughter.

"Good, I don't think I could last more than 5 days in this horrible place." Kagome sighed in relief. Truth be told, the hospital seemed gloomy and everywhere you go there was an eerie feeling of death. Not to mention the room color was black to darken the mood.

"Are you hungry?" Miroku asked his little sister.

"No, not really." Kagome answered.

A sudden knock interrupted the family's visiting.

Everyone turned to see who knocked; a lady in a white dress was standing at the door with a clipboard.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are almost over. You could come back tomorrow at 9 o'clock," the nurse informed the family.  
"Thanks, we didn't realize it was late. We'll see you tomorrow okay Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Okay mom, bye everyone," Kagome waved to her family and best friend as they walked out. "Great, now what am I gonna do?" Kagome asked herself when no one was in the room. "What's my purpose in life if I have another's heart?"

AN: Okay guys hoped you liked it. I've been working on this story for months now, probably right after My Boo was posted, and I re-read the 1 chapter and thought it was too long and complicating, more like disorganized. So instead of putting a 10 page 1st chapter I made 1/3 of the 1st chapter a prologue. Pretty smart huh? So tell me what you thought of it and if I should continue.

THIS is my Valentines gift to all of you. hugz and kisses


	2. Slipped Away

special thankz to all those who reviewed, even though the chapter was lame.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha**

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Slipped away

xoxoxoxo A year later xoxoxoxo 

RING

RING

RING

Inu-Yasha rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, it read 8:30 a.m. He grabbed the phone that was next to the clock.

"Hello?" Inu-Yasha answered in a sleeping tone.

"Is this Mr.Takashi?" a voice from the other line asked. 

"Yes, who's this?" Inu-Yasha sat up from the bed.

"This is Dr. Myoga from Shikon hospital." (AN: Kikyous family owns the hospital)

"Yes what do you need?"

"Well, your fiancé, Kikyou, her heart was donated to a patient. I thought you would like to now."

"What? How come no one told me about this? Who even said that you could donate her heart?"

"Well, were telling you now, and she's the one who requested for her heart to be donated."

Inu-Yasha let out a sigh. "May I please know who received her heart?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Can…can you tell me where she lives?"

"Sorry sir but I can't do that without asking the patient, safety reasons, but you could call her and ask her yourself."

"That would be great."

"789-2354"

"Thanks." He placed the phone on the receiver and wrote down Kagome's number. He'd obviously call her later in the day, but for now he was going to head down to his brother's company. He jumped out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes, turned on the shower, and stepped inside.

He grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waste and walked to his nightstand to call Kagome.

It took a few minutes till someone answered the phone.

"Hello, Higurashi residents," a sweet yet soft voice answered.

"Hi, um this is Inu-Yasha. I uh…was wondering if I could speak with Kagome," Inu-Yasha stuttered.

"This is she, may I help you?" 

"Well, I-I I'm Kikyou S-Shikon's fiancé, and I was um…wondering if I could…meet you. If that's all right with you?"

"Oh, I'd really like that. I've been meaning to meet you, my family and I actually. We've wanted to thank you for so long, for giving me a second chance, we'd like to thank Kikyou for giving me a second chance."

"…"

"Would you like to come over to the house for lunch tomorrow?" 

"That'd be great. Were can I find it?"

"2813 Sengoku Jidai Street. It's a big shrine, you can't miss it."

"Um…okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay, tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." Inu-Yasha hanged up the phone and place it onto the receiver. Now all he had to do was visit Sesshomaru. He walked to the car and drove to his brothers company. As he drove up the parking lot, he saw someone that looked new and quite lost. Once he was parked, he got out of his car and walked to the main entrance. He noticed that the same man he saw in the parking lot was still finding his way around the company.  
"Um…excuse me? But are you lost?" Inu-Yasha asked politely.

"Well, I'm here for an interview and I was wondering if you could help me find Mr. Takashi's office, if you wouldn't mind," the man had his hair in a low ponytail. He wore a purple T-shirt with blue faded jeans.

"No problem. I'm Inuyasha by the way, nice to meet you Mr. uh-"

"Miroku Higurashi." Miroku leaned forward to shake Inuyasha's hand.

"So Mr. Higurashi,"

"Please call me Miroku, Mr. Higurashi makes me sound so old."

"So Miroku, how did you get an interview with the ice prince Sesshomaru?"

"My sisters' ex-boyfriend introduced me to Mr.Takashi."  
"Oh is that so?"  
"Yes, but to tell you the trust I don't really like him that much." Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Why not?"  
"Well I don't like how he treated my sister. He thought sucking up to me would make her take him back."

"Heh, so what's his name?"

"Kouga Wolfe, do you know him?"

"Yeah, like hell I do, he's my son of a bitch cousin."

"Talk about a small world."

Inuyasha led Miroku to a door that read 'Sesshomaru Takashi.' Inuyasha walked into the door leaving Miroku outside to wait. He started to walk towards the desk with his hands in his pockets and his eyes looking straight ahead.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked. He had long silver hair just like his brother's only difference was that he had no dog-ears. "Sess, a man named Miroku is here to see you. I just stopped by to tell you, that bitch of yours Kagura keeps calling my house. Who the fuck do you think you are, giving one of your sex buddy's my number." Inuyasha slammed his fists into Sesshomaru's desk.

"Look Inuyasha, I told you already to tell her that have no interest in her what so ever."

"And I told you that I don't want to be apart of this situation." Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll talk to her." Sesshomaru caved.

"You better, if she calls once more, I'll personally kill you." Inuyasha walked out the office door. He turned to Miroku and gave a scowl. "Good luck with the cold hearted bastard." Inuyasha gave the man a look of pity.

"Is he really that bad?" Miroku gave a nervous laugh at the end. "Here's a tip for you, don't stare at him in the eye. It gives you the Goosebumps." Inuyasha smirked. "Hey if you make it through the interview we can go grab some pizza at the pizza parlor across the street," Inuyasha suggested.

"Sure, are there hot chicks over there," Miroku asked while perverted thoughts played in his mind. "Pervert," Inuyasha huffed. "Well is there?" Miroku shook Inuyasha on the shoulders. "Uh…yeah…I guess." Inuyasha laughed nervously, man was this guy freaky.

"Okay sure, can you wait here while I'm doing the interview?" Miroku asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders while Miroku walked into his brother's office.

Miroku walked out of the room thirty minutes later with a terrified expression.

"I see he scared the shit out of you?" Inuyasha questioned.

Miroku didn't respond, he just looked straight ahead with his eyes wide open and his body tense.

"Miroku, Miroku. Yo man, you okay? Wow I didn't know my brother can be that scary." Inuyasha waved his hands in front of the man. Miroku's expression turned into a smile.

"He's your brother! HAHA! I can't believe it! No wonder you two look like twins!" Miroku fell on his knees laughing. How can an arrogant guy and an iceman be related?

"He's my half brother okay! So just shut up." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Let's just go now, I'm hungry." "Ah yes, let's. The ladies are waiting." Miroku ran full speed towards the pizza parlor not really caring if Inuyasha was having a hard time catching up with him. When Inuyasha arrived at the parlor he could see Miroku siting down on the both stand. He sat next to him and watched as he read through the menu.

"See anything good?" Inuyasha placed his elbow on the table, bawled his fist and placed his chin on top. "No," Miroku replied. "But I do see some pepperoni pizza with a side plate of potato wedges," Miroku added. "Sounds good, I wonder if they have ramen." Inuyasha called for the waitress or waiter.

A woman with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail walked out. She had a bit of pink eye shadow and a light pink lip-gloss that covered her lips. Miroku looked up and a small smile came across his face. "Ah, my dear Sango, I didn't know you worked here. My, if I do say so myself, you look absolutely ravishing," Miroku complimented.

"Houshi, if you even think of groping me I swear I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Sango bawled her hands into a fist. She then turned her attention to the man next to Miroku. "Who's your friend Miroku?"

"Ah, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Sango," Miroku introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Sango extended her right hand out. Inuyasha quickly shook her hand and muttered a 'Feh.' "Anyway's what would you guys like," Sango asked in a 'lets get down to business' kind of tone.

"Well me and my friend would like a 'hump roast' with a side of your exotic 'milkshake' and if your kitty is good I'll give it and my 'big salami' a one on one challenge." Miroku smirked, how could she resist his charming way?

"Pervert!" Sango's fist encountered with Miroku's face sending him to the ground.

Inuyasha sighed at the pathetic man who was now semi-conscious. "Actually, he'll have a pepperoni pizza with a side dish of potato wedges and I'll have some ramen. You do sell ramen here?" Inuyasha handed her Miroku's menu.

Sango wrote down his orders and placed the black pen behind her ear. "No, but I guess we could ask Cookie to make you some."

"Sure," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Would you like any drinks with that?" Sango placed the menu between her armpits.

"Water for me, and Pepsi for the pervert." Miroku groaned a little when he gained back some energy. The young man stood up and sat back down on his chair.

"Okay then. Oh and Miroku tell your sister I said hi." Sango walked back into the kitchen with a turn on her heal.

"So, Miroku, do you like that chick," Inuyasha asked when there food came. "Yeah, if you call thinking about her 24/7 like," Miroku replied.

"So why don't you ask her out?" Inuyasha took his fork and fiercely ate his ramen.

"Well there's two problems in that, one, I have a chick on the sidelines. And two, lets just say she's playing hard to get." Miroku could see the disgusted look on Inuyasha's face when he mentioned his girlfriend.

"So you cheat on your girlfriend?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Miroku.

"Well, lets just say that were not in a very 'serious' relationship. I mean I get to see and flirt with other girl while she gets to flirt and date other guys. That way I can have my cake and eat it to. I know it might sound rude and selfish but once I have Sango I'll dump her. Right now I'm just afraid of rejection and loneliness, so I guess you can say I'm just using her as a form of support. How 'bout you, do you have a girl?"

"Used to, but she died a year ago." Inuyasha's eyes softened. He took a slurp of his noodles.

"Sorry to hear that, guess she meant a lot to you huh," Miroku said trying to comfort the man. Inuyasha muttered a 'Feh'.

They left the pizza parlor and planned to meet each other at the Miroku's house for a game of Grand Auto Theft on Friday. During their lunch Miroku made a bet with Inuyasha that he could beat him at that game.

xoxoxoxo

Inuyasha groaned as he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. He glanced up at the clock and saw that it read 7:15. Shit…he was going to be late for work. He quickly got out of bed and started his morning ritual.

xoxoxoxo

Kagome drove down the abandoned freeway, that's when she felt the earth shaking, or so she thought. 'Oh no, an earthquake!' Kagome thought frantically, but soon realized that her tire was flat. She pulled over to the side and got out of her car. 'Great, just great. Now I'm gonna be late for work,' she thought. She got back in her car and grabbed her purse. She searched frantically for her cell phone. The young maiden found it hidden in a stack of tissue paper and some make up. She quickly pulled it out only to find that the battery was dead. Why did God have to inflict such bad luck? 'Great Kagome, what do you do at a time like this?' she pondered for a minute and laughed at her own stupidity. 'You use your jack.' She moved to the trunk and tried to pull out the tire. Boy was she going to be breaking a nail at the end of the day.

xoxoxoxo

As Inuyasha drove he would glance at his clock, 7:45. Great, now he was really done for. He brought back his attention to the road. As he drove on the freeway he saw a young girl trying to replace her tire, and lets just say it was very amusing. You could tell just by looking at the way she placed a finger on her chin that she had no clue to what she was doing. 'Heh, this just made my day,' he thought. At first he was just going to drive by her and let her suffer, but when her head turned at the sound of a car…something attracted him to the woman, it was as if he'd seen her before. He observed the girl a little more closely and found that she was beautiful. He slammed his breaks and backed up, seeing as to which that his drove past her.

He rolled down the window on his passenger seat; "Need help," he asked.

"No…no I'm fine here…don't mind little old me," Kagome said as she tried fix the problem herself but failed miserably.

"Feh, sure doesn't look like you've got everything under control. You sure you don't need help?" Kagome blushed at her attempt.

"No, no, I'm fine…I can do this…you just run along now…um, bye." Kagome tried once more to change her tire tried being the key word.

"Looks like we have a case of little Miss Independent, now don't we?" Inuyasha licked his dry lips as he looked at Kagome from head to toe, something about this girl reminded him of something. "Okay, fine…I do need help," Kagome confessed. She ran a hand through her soft raven hair.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Inuyasha jumped out of his car and walked casually over to Kagome.

"But aren't you gonna be late for work?" Kagome watched as he replaced her tire. Okay so she wasn't paying attention to how he replaced the tire, more like she was observing how his muscles seemed to show while he lifted the heavy tire.

"Nah…I'll just tell them there was a big emergency, they'll under stand," Inuyasha reassured her. "There, all done," Inuyasha said as he finished up.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it," Inuyasha teased.

"Well, it would've been easier if I was a strong muscular man," Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha cupped her chin and leaned into her ear. "If you were, then I wouldn't be staring at your breath taking beauty." Kagome blushed at his comment.

"Thanks for everything, how can I ever repay you," Kagome asked.

"Hmmm, let me think…well…you could join me for dinner tonight." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck while giving a nervous laugh.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kagome eyed him.

"Only if you say yes," Inuyasha replied.

"Well I don't even know your name." Kagome looked at him only to catch him staring at her. She melted under his gaze, who could've blamed her; the man's eyes were gorgeous!

"Well if it helps, my name is Inuyasha Takashi." Inuyasha shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I think I've heard that name before though." Kagome bit her bottom lip thinking if she ever met him before. 'Oh well,' she thought.

"Well, now that we know each other's names maybe you could consider going out with me tonight?" Inuyasha searched her eyes for any answer.

"Um…sure, why not? Where should I meet you and what time should I be there," Kagome asked.

"Meet me at that new club 'Castle of Illusions' at six o' clock." Inuyasha started walking back towards his car when Kagome's hand held his wrist. "Thanks again," she said when he turned facing her. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and jumped back into her car. Inuyasha stood there as he watched her drive off. He touched the spot where she kissed him and screamed out a loud; 'I am never going to wash this cheek ever again!' To bad she held Kikyou's heart.

AN: I know the whole 'you can't have her address but you can have her phone number' is stupid. Furthermore, I was aware of the whole "If you were a guy I wouldn't be looking at your breath taking beauty" was cheesy. I promise that the next chapter will be better than this one. I also am aware that this chapter is rough around the edges. So yeah, hope you guys like and please review.

HELP: okay I've been noticing some of my grammars in the stories are becoming worse everyday. Well, I think I need a beta reader, for every story I write. so yeah, if you want to be my beta reader just tell me why you think you should be my beta reader….arigato.

ja ne  
xXlovablekdXx


End file.
